1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating removing devices and coating removing methods, particularly to a coating removing device and a coating removing method employing laser technique.
2. Description of Related Art
A coating removing step is usually required during a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) troubleshooting process. Mechanical degumming process is a typical method to remove an adhesive coating on the PCB. The process is carried out by scratching the adhesive layer via a blade. In the above conventional method, the PCBs tend to be damaged and the appearance of the PCB cannot be restored. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art